A Great Way To Start The Day
by FicFreak92
Summary: Just a little glimpse into the morning rituals of Link, Hero of The Twilight, and his incredibly gorgeous wife Midna, Princess of said Twilight. Enjoy ;)!


The Sun was slow to rise over Ordon Village, as if the gigantic fiery sphere knew that it's inhabitants needed a few more moments of precious sleep. Well...at least one of them did anyway. Link, Hero of the Twilight realm and Hyrule respectively, was admittedly slow to rise this morning feeling the full brunt of yesterday's activities. His bleary eyes barely registered the sunlight filtering in through the open window of his treetop home and his muscles screamed in agonising futility. Had it not been for the sound of a beautiful voice humming a familiar ancient ballad and the heavenly smell of bacon and eggs wafting into the rafters to meet him, he probably would have succumbed to the comforting warmth of his bed covers. So, deeming it necessary to investigate the source of the completely welcomed wake up call, Link stretched his ailing apendages and rose to meet the day. Now, the first thing he noticed, or rather realized, upon climbing out of bed was that he was sorely without clothes. This prompted him to immediately scan his surroundings for his misplaced attire. Unfortunately his efforts bore no fruit and he was forced to scale the ladder leading to the bottom floor completely in the buff. Now, It wasn't like he hadn't been naked in his own homebefore, especially as of late. But just the notion of at any moment being caught by his overly-friendly neighbors in his current state set his nerves to hyper-aware.

Finally reaching the bottom rung of the ladder and by extension the first floor he noted that all had gone eirilly silent. The melodious humming which had served to pull him down from his bed had ceased completely puzzling the seasoned adventurer. Link crept forth into his living area feeling like the proverbial mouse being stalked by the clever cat. His eyes flitted all over the room checking for possible points of cover should things escalate into a battle. He had no inkling as to the whereabouts of his pursuer but he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle in sudden alert. 'Uh, oh' he thought dejectedly, as two delicate hands slid over his eyes and a soft slightly teasing laugh reached his ears. "Gotcha." the sultry voice proclaimed smugly, he could hear the mischievous smile in her voice. Link smiled too fully aware of who currently held him captive. "Why my lady Midna" he said placing his hands on top of hers gently "this is most irregular, what would the high council think." From behind him came a melodious yet sarcastic laugh "those old geezers could sod off for all I care" and with that she turned him around to face her, her arms snaking around to the back of his neck in the process "if I wanna play with my husband then damnnit I'm going to." He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist "such language" he teased pecking her on the nose affectionately. "Yeah and there's plenty more where that came from wolf-boy!" Midna shot back sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh yeah?!" he exclaimed seizing the opportunity to attack her waist with an all-out assault of tickles eliciting a maelstrom of laughter from his beautiful wife. Midna for her part was ill equipped to defend herself from the continued tickle torture of her wolf-hero-husband. As a defensive impulse she wrapped her lithe legs around his torso throwing him off balance and sending them both toppling on to the couch. From her position on top Midna had the upper hand thrusting her agile fingers under Link's armpits exacting her sweet revenge. Link let forth a literal howl of laughter at Midnas continued minstrations finding it very hard to ignore the fact that he was completely naked and Midna was only wearing what appeared to be...his tunic top! So that's where that went! She seemed to register his realization then for she smiled mischeiviously once more and bit her lower lip. "What's wrong wolf boy?" she uttered breathily "you want your shirt back?" At this point Midna, who had been supporting her weight on her hands anchored on both sides of Link's ticklish underarms, had switch to a more comfortable position straddling Link's waist. It was only then that he realized that his incredibly attractive wife was missing a particular item of clothing as well. A fact made all the more real by the feeling of something warm and moist brushing across his slowing hardening manhood. 'She planned this' he thought desperately fighting the urge to moan and give her the satisfaction. Midna laughed again at his strained position "Aaaaaw poor baby" Midna cooed, hands sensually massaging Links muscular chest "let mama make it all better." With that she started grinding her hips into his eliciting deep yearning moans from the Ordanian beneath her. Link could feel his heated need rising beneath her, she was driving him insane and judging by the completely satisfied look on her face she was enjoying it. She soon found however that she was having just as difficult a time at suppressing a very deep moan rising up from her throat. The friction building up between the couple was intense. Each soon found themselves struggling to keep hold of their growing arousal and it was quickly becoming apparent that breakfast would not be the first thing to be _enjoyed_ that morning.

A/N: So! Felt like this needed to be done, just a quick smut fic because I can't leave well enough alone. Anyway, drop a conment or two, or three, or four if you're feeling adventurous. Flames will be used to make reeses peanut butter cup smores! Anywhos, just your friendly neighborhood FicFreak again! Seeeeee yaaaaaaa!


End file.
